


Alive

by gayyyluigi



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M, Secret of the Tomb, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyyluigi/pseuds/gayyyluigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Secret of the Tomb! When Jed and Octavius find themselves saying goodbye, emotions run high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Живые](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751095) by [AlyonaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL)



"I guess this is it, huh...?" Jed sighed, sticking his thumbs in his pocket and looking down dejectedly. 

Octavius nodded, a sigh of his own escaping. "I suppose it is... This time, it is /truly/ the last round-up." He stole a glance at Jed, worrying at his lip. Ever since 1952, when they first came to life, he had spent night after night with this rambunctious cowboy, from fighting to friendship, and it was only in 2006 that they had actually become friends. Eleven years had passed since they began their friendship, and now... It was coming to an end.

"I'm gonna miss ya, Ockie," Jed murmured, taking off his hat and shaking his shaggy blonde hair. "All'a this, our friendship, our fun tagether... It's gonna be hell havin' ta miss out on that fer eternity."

"Perhaps it won't be so bad," Octavius offered, trying to force a smile. "Perhaps we'll come to enjoy our new... sedentary lifestyles."

"Quit kiddin' yerself, Ock," Jed grumbled, sitting on the edge of the exhibit and looking down at his feet. "Ain't never gonna see ya again... We're separated by this damn wall, so I can't even pretend I'm gonna able to see ya. An' this friendship... It's more important ta me then th' damn pursuit of knowledge." He massaged his temples, trying to hide the fact that tears were welling up in his eyes. "It's selfish, but... I wish Ahk-man would'a come home with us. Don't he know we need that tablet as much as he does?"

Octavius heaved a mighty sigh, sitting beside his friend and folding his hands in his lap. "Jedediah... It is not selfish to wish for things to have gone differently. The way you spoke up in favor of Ahkmenrah staying with his parents was... Very noble." Octavius hung his head, a guilty look crossing his face. "I was actually going to speak against him staying, until you spoke up. You are far less selfish a man than I."

Jed was silent for a moment, rather taken aback by what Octavius had just said. "Really...?" He looked over at his counterpart, tear tracks still wet on his face, and offered a slight smile. "A noble Roman like yerself, thinkin' selfishly? I doubt it, kemosabe. Yer jus' tryin' ta make Ol' Jedediah feel better."

"I speak the truth," Octavius replied, twiddling his thumbs. "I... Did not wish to lose this. What I have with you. We wasted so much time being enemies, yet when we became friends, I took it for granted. Now, I shan't ever see the light of the moon on your face again. It..." Octavius's voice broke, and he began to weep fearfully. "It is a shame that our lives are ending so soon. I do not want to die again...!"

Alarmed, Jed quickly wrapped an arm around Octavius, pulling the other into his lap and holding him like a child. "Hey, hey now! We ain't dyin', compadre! It ain't goodbye ferever! I mean, yeah, we ain't gonna see each other, but that don't mean our friendship's over! We're still neighbors, an' even though we can't talk ta each other... We're still gonna be close as hell. Ain't nothin' gonna take that away." He smiled, taking off Octavius's helmet and resting his head on his friend's own. "We're gonna be alright, pardner."

Octavius laid his head against Jed's strong cheat, tears wetting the fabric of the cowboy's shirt. He could hear the steady, reassuring thumping of the heart that wasn't truly there, the heart that would soon be just plastic once more. But tonight, until the sun rose... They were still flesh and blood. Perhaps there was still time to carry out one final wish.

Without warning, Octavius leaned up and kissed Jed deeply, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and tangling his fingers in that silken blonde hair. Jed gasped, taken aback, but soon relaxed in the tender expression, arms wrapping around Octavius's slender waist. For over eleven years, since before he and Jed were even friends, Octavius had longed to do this. Finally, before the sun rose on them for the final time... His wish had come true.

The two didn't notice that the sun had kissed the grounds of the museum, and didn't even notice when their time was over. As the sunlight flooded into the building, the two were frozen in time, caught in a lovers' embrace, leaving Dr. McPhee to wrangle them back into their original positions once they were discovered.

\-------

Octavius groaned as his body creaked to life, giving a stretch and a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, looking out upon his legions of men. They marched like clockwork, not a step out of place. Octavius chuckled to himself sadly, watching over Rome with a wistful smile.

"It is dreams like these that truly make me sad," Octavius murmured to himself. "It is rather depressing to know that the glory of Rome shall never again exist, either in Rome itself or in this museum." He walked about a bit, the heels of his shoes clicking quietly against the marble floors of the Roman building. "It seems just yesterday I walked these halls, but... It has been three years. And I shall never truly experience this again."

Suddenly, Octavius was thrown backwards, landing on the floor with a grunt of pain. That was odd... His dreams didn't usually include such strong sensation. The roman looked up, rather perplexed, and saw a hyper cowboy grinning excitedly down at him. Octavius found himself pulled into a rough kiss, and when he was released, a mighty "YEE-HAW!!" echoed through the replica building.

"Wait... Jedediah? What are you doing knocking me over in my dream?" Octavius inquired, brows furrowing. "Usually, my dreams with you involve less physicality and more intimacy... What's with the sudden change, my dear friend?"

"This ain't no dream, toga boy!" Jed whooped, smacking Octavius across the face to prove it. "We're alive! Hell, Ockie, we're ALIVE!!" The cowboy whooped again, jumping up and helping Octavius up hurriedly. "We're AWAKE, Octavy!!"

Octavius looked extremely befuddled and shocked, gaping at Jed. "Wait... But... How? Ahkmenrah and his tablet--"

"Came back!" Jed interrupted, grinning toothily at Octavius and throwing up his hat excitedly, catching it once it began its descent. "McPhee got some'a them British exhibits over here, an' Ahk and his parents jus' so happened ta be one'a them! Word on the street is that they might even become permanent here! We're BACK, baby!!"

Octavius was silent for a moment, then let out a booming laugh, scooping Jed up and twirling him in his arms. "Jedediah! We live!! I... I can't believe we are ALIVE again!!" He grinned, hugging his friend tightly and weeping tears of joy. "Gods above, we're alive...!"

Jed laughed, hugging Octavius back. "Sure as hell are! But one thing I gotta know, Tavy..." Jed pulled back, crossing his arms and frowning at the Roman. "Were ya really serious? Back when ya kissed me three years ago?"

Octavius blushed deeply, stammering. He never thought it would come to this awkward question, since he had assumed that they would never be brought to life again. "W-well... Y-you see, Jedediah... I... K-kind of..."

"Reckon that's all I need ta know," Jed snickered, winking at Octavius and pulling him close. He crashed his lips against the Roman's, smirking wildly as he did so. All too soon, he pulled away, letting out another "YEE-HAW!"

"Cmon, Tavy! Let's go join th' party!" Jed hollered, grabbing his friend by the hand and taking off like a bullet. As Octavius ran behind him, he smiled blissfully to himself, enjoying the feeling of running with his friend again, this time hand in hand. This was just the beginning of another great adventure, one they would embark on together.


End file.
